El amor prevalecerá
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: "El amor prevalecerá", le dijo Francia a América. ¿Estaba "el País del Amor" en lo cierto? Oneshot - USUK


Edit: Pequeña aclaración. Esto es un capítulo extra para la historia** "¿Por qué?", aunque se puede leer como un oneshot** **independiente. **Por eso está publicado a parte (y por el pairing, que no es el mismo que el de la otra historia)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-Eres un héroe. Los héroes salvan a la gente y Arthur necesita que le salven- pensaba.<p>

Inglaterra parecía bastante triste desde el incidente de la llamada. Había intentado actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero no podía engañar a América. El país de la Libertad había estado intentando animar a Inglaterra, pero Francia le había contado ciertas cosas que hacían las cosas más y más difíciles.

-¿Ves, América? Antonio y Romano están saliendo, tal y como te dije. Buena suerte con Arthur. Ohonhonhonhon~

América entendió que la última parte quería decir que era tarea suya ayudar a Arthur. Y era eso lo que tenía pensado hacer. No solo porque Francia le había pedido que lo hiciera, sino porque no podía soportar ver a Arthur tan deprimido. Alfred supuso que eso se debía al hecho de que el inglés era muy importante para él.

-Francia dijo que Arthur está enamorado de alguien. Me pregunto... ¿de quién?

Había ido a casa de Inglaterra. América tocó a la puerta para descubrir que estaba abierta.

-El nunca olvidaba cerrar ninguna puerta cuando vivía con él, mucho menos la puerta delantera.

América anunció su presencia en la casa, pero nadie respondió. Buscó a Inglaterra completamente preocupado por toda la casa y finalmente le encontró en su biblioteca. Parecía que se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro.

-Genial, al menos no ha bebido.

Se cercó al inglés y le dijo suavemente:

-Arthur, despierta. Este no es un buen lugar para quedarse dormido.

Inglaterra abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sonrojó al ver a América tan cerca.

-No estaba durmiendo. Solo pensando-dijo esperando que América se creyera la mentira.

-Mentiroso-era obvio que no le creyó.

Inglaterra se levantó y sus ojos se encontraron con los de América. Los de Inglaterra estaban rojos.

-Has llorado-afirmó Alfred en voz baja-. España te ha hecho llorar.

-No. No ha sido España.

-Entonces, ¿quién ha sido? ¿El conejo de menta volador?-bromeó la nación más joven.

-Tú no lo entenderías, Al.

-Cuéntamelo, Arthur. ¿Qué ha pasado?-América estaba serio.

-Vayamos a la sala de estar. Se está más cómodo en el sofá que de pie.

Fueron a la sala de estar de Inglaterra en silencio y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Solo estaba pensando en el futuro, Al- Inglaterra rompió el silencio.

-¿El futuro? ¿Qué tiene de malo el futuro?-preguntó América. No entendía por qué eso haría que Inglaterra se sintiera tan deprimido.

-Que estaré solo-sururró Inglaterra mirando hacia el suelo, como si la moqueta fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¡No lo estarás! ¡El héroe te salvará de la soledad!-sonrió América.

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como una lágrima cayó a la moqueta.

-¿Por qué está llorando? ¡Acabo de decirle que estaré con él!-pensó.

-No, Al. Sé que siempre serás mi amigo-susurró Inglaterra. Lo siguiente lo dijo en voz tan bajita que América casi lo lo oyó-. Ese es el problema.

-¿Tú..? ¿Tú...?-eso dejó a América sin palabras.

-¿Por qué me siento así? Es casi como si...-pensaba.

-Arthur, yo...-empezó a decir antes de que Arthur le interrumpiera.

-Alfred, necesito estar solo.

-Arthur...-volvió a intentarlo.

-Alfred, por favor- casi le suplicó al americano mirándole a los ojos.

-Te quiero-dijo Alfred y le besó, sorprendiendo al país más mayor.

El beso acabó y Arthur dijo "Yo también te quiero" incluso aunque parecía casi innecesario.

* * *

><p>Cuando Alfred se despertó la mañana siguiente, tenía un SMS en la bandeja de entrada de su móvil.<p>

"El amor prevalecerá. Ohonhonhonhon~"

* * *

><p>Review? Please~<p>

Edit: Si tenéis curiosidad por lo que pasó con España... Se explica en "**¿Por qué?**"


End file.
